The Start of Team CFVY
by Nubi-wolf-girl
Summary: Team CFVY and how they became the team they are now. With the few details we have on them I will keep them as canon as possible. Will Coco be able to stand out of the shadow of her family name? Will Fox's blindness hold him back? Will Velvet be able to keep her faunus status a secret? Will Yatsuhashi be able to bring his team together? Shenanigans that go with being a new team.
1. The School

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the character.**

 **I love team CFVY since there fight in the episode Breach. There are my favorite team and I feel that these awesome characters need their own backstory. So here is my take on their first meeting and how they became a team.**

'….' means thinking

"…." means talking

' _words_ ' are Coco's family lessons

* * *

Coco's point of view

I sighed as I took a sip of my coffee; ten cubes of sugar and a gallon of milk anything to get rid of the bitter flavor, but today was definitely a day for caffeine and sugar. I look out towards the crowd of students that were waiting to take the next plane to Beacon. I was waiting to check in my bags,

"Ms. Adel" the man behind the counter says. "How many bags?"

"Three" I say, gesturing towards the one large leather chest and the two smaller crème boxes. The man nodded typing things into the computer as two other guys came to take my luggage away. One gestured to black gold studded designer bag. "I'll keep this if you don't mind," I say, tugging the bag outside of his grip. The man looked worried for a moment, but nodded loading the rest of my bag.

"Terrible sorry about that Mr. Adel." The man behind the counter says. I inwardly sighed used to the over politeness that comes with dealing with workers.

"No harm done" I say, as I am given my luggage number. The man tells me that when I registration there should be a pick up zone and to just hand them my number. I nod my head at him and began to walk towards the large aircraft.

I pursed my lips at the number of bodies pressed together. 'Maybe I should have taken mother's offer for the private jet.' I thought, taking a sip of my now cold coffee. I quickly shook that idea away. The whole point of going to Beacon was to become more independent from mother, her rules, and her company. Still mother's voice was in the back of my head. _'Partners will only have your back when it's convenient for them, and teams humph well they are just as bad.'_ Luckily the horn for the next plane sounded, distracting me from dwelling on all of mother's lessons. 'Just breathe' I thought, watching as the students began to race to the plane. 'You can do this, you're an Adel, and there is nothing an Adel can't do.' I thought as I strutted towards the ship.

I boarded the plan even though I was not looking forward to the cramped plane. I knew I should have woken up earlier to catch the first plane. After all who would want to be the first to arrive at the school. 'Nerds' I thought, walking onto the plane my heeling clicking on the metal ramp. 'Then again there would probably have been less people on board.'

It had probably only been about a half hour, but it seemed like we were in the air forever. "These planes really need an upgrade' I thought staring out the window at the world below me. 'Maybe if we upgraded their engines to the…' my mind began to construct an engine that could increase the speed of the plane without the need to reconstruct a whole new plane. Grabbing my scroll I began to write down the schematics, I will have to see if the engineers in the company could figure out the rest. 'Or it could be my project during my free time.' I thought, as I placed my scroll back in my pocket. I sighed wondering how much longer. I looked out the window looking down at the landscape. It was green lushes forest with some mountains peaking through standing tall with brown peaks; the plane was to high for me to see anything in detail. I heard someone clear their throat next to me. I looked over to see a boy standing there a cocky smile on his face. He was average height, dark face, a decent face, but no sense of fashion at all and his stance screamed playboy. As the boy opened his mouth to talk I raised my gloved leather hand. "No" I say, cutting him off before he could say anything. The boy looked at me confused and when he made an attempt to speak, I turned my head away from the window to glare at him. "I'm sorry are you deaf, I said no." I lowered my brown shades with a custom gold C on the side, directing my death glare with all its might at the boy. I watched as he shut his mouth, his spine straightening as he held his breath. He stood there for a moment before I watched him stiffly walk away. That was the fourth boy that had come up to me with the intention of flirting with me and I wasn't sure if they knew who I was or were just interested in my pretty face. I could only handle bad pickup lines for so long. Lifting my shades back up my face I went back to looking out the window.

At last after what seemed like an eternity I could see the school. Not wanting to be cooped up with any more of my fellow classmates any more than need be I began to make my way to the door. Having every intention of getting off this infernal plane as quickly as I could. I felt the plane start to land, my empty coffee cup still in my hand. Finally the door opened and the ramp began to lower. 'Finally' I thought, taking a deep breathe of fresh air.

Not wasting time I walked off the ship, making sure that my walk was steady, my studded black handbag swinging in my hand. According to the boards posted there were two planes left before the entire student body was in attendance. Rooms would be assigned after tomorrow orientation, after the possibility of teams forming. 'Guess I should go check in.' I thought, walking towards the school. Watching as the rest of the crowd seems to swarm together like a lost herd of sheep. Sticking my head up high, I refused to look the least bit lost. Even if I had no idea where I was going. "Keep your heels, head, and standards high.' I thought, concealing all doubt as I straighten my shoulder walking with a sense of purpose even if I was walking around in circle. If anything I was scoping out the school for later purposes.

I turned the corner following the arrow that pointed to the registration office. Just as I turned the corner something collided with me. I heard a squeak, as I tried to regain my footing, rubbing my stinging chin. I started to rub my chin, was I bleeding? Did I bite my tongue? The copper taste in my mouth told me I was bleeding slightly.

"I'm sorry," a high-pitched voice said. "I'm so so sorry are you okay?" I stared at the slightly shorter girl I bumped into. The first thing I saw was large brown eyes that looked at me in fear, followed by a small rabbit like nose, smooth light skin framed by long brown hair. I stared at the girls outfit she wore long black stockings with a pair of brown shorts, a black shirt covering her midriff with a brown jacket covering the rest of her. The girl's outfit was far to dark for her skin tone, but the worse part of her outfit was this black burette that was sitting on top of her head. Her outfit was sleek so I assumed she was a speed fighter, but the outfit was to dark definitely needed some gold and jewelry. "Umm" the girl said I looked back at her face, she looked more afraid than she did just a second ago. "I'm really really sorry." She says, looking like she was ready to bolt.

"Its fine" I said, walking past the girl who squeaked again. Between squeaky girls and hormonal boys these future batch of hunters weren't very impressive.

I finally reached the office. It was croweded with students, which was to be expected. I waited in line until I reached the front desk. I spoke to an older lady with very curly hair; she had a strained smile on her face that only grew wider as I told her my name. "Ah yes Coco Adel please come with me." I looked at her oddly, no one else was asked to go anywhere, but followed anyways. We walked out of the room, traveling down different hallways; bypassing more students 'Another batch of students must have just landed.' I thought, as I followed the women up a flight of stairs, bypassing more groups of lost students. She swiped her scroll over a random door lock. "This is your room Mrs. Adel."

I walked inside; my leather luggage bags were already in the room. It was a pretty basic room, a single bed, one desk, a small rug, and a basic color wallpaper. "There is a bathroom connected to the ro-"

"I thought rooms wouldn't be assigned until tomorrow," I said, walking into the room to stare out the window, it had a pretty good view of the courtyard and beyond that the unloading zone for students.

"They will be." The woman says, a little nervous.

"Will the other students be assigned a room tonight." I ask, turning my attention back to the women lowering my glasses down the bridge of my nose to stare down the women.

"Some will be," she says swallowing "the other students will be sleeping in the main room together until tomorrow when their room is assigned with their team." The women began to explain dinner and orientation tomorrow, but I drowned her out. Seems like my mother had already sinked her claws into the school. 'So much for no special treatment' I thought, staring out the window as kids filled the courtyard. 'One more plane' I thought, my nerves getting just a bit more jittery as I saw my fellow student leave the plane.

"Ms. Adel?"

"Thank you, I understand," I said, not wanting to be rude, but not interested in listening. I could hear the women close the door and her feet retreat from the room. I leaned my head against the window my shades scratching against the window. 'Four years' I thought 'I can do this.' I walked away from the window sitting down on the bed, placing my handbag next to me. It was a basic twin bed nothing special. 'Its only for one night, I can do without silk sheets for one night.' I thought, placing my shades on the top of my head as I stared at the ground. 'I could reject the room' I thought, 'I could go down with the other kids and spend the night there. Try to make some allies.' I thought, my hand clenched glaring down at my boots wondering what to do. Only to have to blink my eyes, because I could not be seeing what I was seeing, I brought my leg up higher trying to shine more light on it from the window. A scratch…was that a starch… on my boot! "How?" I muttered out loud, lifting my foot just a bit higher, because that could not be a scratch, but nope it was a scratch. "That girl" I growled my fist clenching. I angrily took off my boots placing them on the desk as I rummaged in my bag for anything that could fix my boot. The girl's face popped in my head, and all I could see was the fear on it. 'Maybe its better if I just stay here' I thought, picking apart my bag. 'Start slow on the whole making allies.'

As I was rummaging through my bag I heard my scroll ding. Forgetting about my boots I pulled out my scroll from my jeans. It was a message from my mother. Pausing for a moment I took a deep breath before I opened the text. Trying to brace myself for what ever she says. _Remember family is the only thing you can really trust._ I clenched my scroll a little tighter then necessary and for a moment I was worried about breaking it. "Miss you to Mother." I tossed my phone on the bed and walked back to the window. There were tons of kids outside and I took comfort in knowing that here we were all equal, we were all starting out on the same foot. Each of us are hunter and huntresses in training, here a name and money will not save you. Here all that matters is skill. 'And I have skill' I thought, looking at my black handbag. 'I'll prove I'm more then just an Adel.'


	2. The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the character.**

 **I love team CFVY since there fight in the episode Breach. There are my favorite team and I feel that these awesome characters need their own backstory. So here is my take on their first meeting and how they became a team.**

'….' means thinking

"…." means talking

Think of Fox having close to the same abilities as Matt Murdock aka Daredevil

* * *

Fox

"Alright so first night here was pretty rough, but it can only get better right?" I thought, walking into a hallway empty of students. The sounds of student's hearts and breathing sounding like sirens to me as we all crowded around the ballroom to finds a place to sleep. 'Four years' I thought grimly, 'It will be better when I get a room.' A voice mutters 'true but then I would have to share a room." I argued back 'Four heartbeats are better then the whole student body' the voice snarked back as I walked to the locker room, that held our weapons. Suddenly I found my empty hallways filled with students, smells of eggs and cinnamon rolls attached to there clothing. It was quite difficult to maneuver through all the people; the whispers sounding like yelling to me. The hallways seemed too small to hold this many people.

It took a lot longer then I thought to find the weapons locker, the student's footsteps echoing around me giving me a pretty good map of the school layout, but doing nothing for my headache. Father did warn me that the first few days could be disorienting. I sighed taking in at least twelve different scents. The groups just had breakfast smelling too strong of coffee and pancakes. Finally I walked into the locker room the smell of sweat and dirt hitting me my nose instantly, that I had to stop myself from gagging. Too many musky scents in the room, all of the smells mixing into one large scent of trash. Walking further into the room it took a while to pick up my own scent. I walked around the room, doing my best to block out the noise coming from other students, while trying not to be to obvious about my sniffing. Of course the school had given me a number for my weapons locker, but if I ran my fingers over the lockers numbers it would be a dead give away to my condition. So instead I put my nose to work, doing my best to find my locker. I may have circled the room at least twice, but I found my locker.

Opening my lockers I picked up my arm blades. I ran my hand over the blades feeling a bit more comfortable at the steel under my fingers.

"Are you alright their friend?" A voice asked next to me. The voice was deep and low so I assumed the speaker was a man. He was taller than me an outline of his form starting to present itself, a giant. His heartbeat was strong and steady, probably the calmest I have heard since entering the school. He smelled of lush forest and cut grass. This man had obviously lived most of his life in a village far away from any city. I must have taken to long to answer because he started to talk again. "I only ask because you walked past this locker twice." Did I? So much for not being obvious.

"I forgot which number my locker was." I lied. The man made an affirmative noise, which I can only assume, was followed by a nod. I expected the man to walk away, but he didn't.

"My name is Yatsuhashi Daichi." He says, a swooping motion and a gentle wind tells me that he has extended his hand.

"Fox Alistair" I say, hesitating a bit to shake his hand. My initial shake missed, but he took my hand and gave it a firm shake. We stood there again in silence, the man showing no sign of nervousness. I could hear the slight noise of his lips partying, his jawbone gently moving against his skull, his mouth opening to ask another question, only to be interrupted by an electric voice.

"Would all first year student please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" I recognized the voice as Glynda, the head masters right hand huntress.

"Shall we go" The kind giant asked, the sound of metal hitting metal hitting my ears. He was sheathing something, most likely his weapon. Strapping my arm blades on I answered.

"Lead the way."

The voice repeating "Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." I listened as the other students began to crowd the locker room, doors swinging open and slamming shut. Hearts beating like thunder, yet the man in front of me heart was calm, still beating its normal rhythm.

"Are you not nervous about initiation" I asked, curious about this man. He walked slightly heavier on his right side and the sound of metal gliding against metal was still present. I believe he had some type of armor attached to him.

"A bit" he says, his heartbeat remains the same so I know he isn't lying. "You?"

"No" I lie again, listening as my own heartbeat flutters.

"Good" the man says, "Nervousness makes your afraid and fear is what causes mistakes." I scrunched my nose a bit at the fortune cookie response he gave. "However from what I heard of the headmasters speech who wouldn't be a bit nervous." He says and I can only picture he said it with a gently smile. "What did you think about the headmasters speech?" He asks, turning around the corner. He made a surprised noise in the back of his throat stopping. I stopped before hitting him hearing rhythmic clicks before stopping the slight whirl of wind hitting me. It was a girl, slightly tall, thinner build.

"I apologize" Yatsuhashi starts "I was not looking" He apologizes to a girl that gracefully ducked around him. The girl said nothing, but nods her head. Her back straightens a slight pop in one of her vertebrates as she turns her shoes clicking against the floor echoing, 'was she wearing heels?' The girl walked past me her footsteps confident and smooth, but her heartbeat ragged, but fluttering as if trying to get back under control. A soft perfume smell followed her, nothing over powering, and I was surprised that I did not detest the artificial smell.

"Fox" I hear Yatsuhashi say.

"Hmm" I say turning to face Yatsuhashi.

"The girl was quite pretty although not much for talking." I could feel my face redden. I was so focused on trying to figure out the girl's perfume I didn't think of what it would I looked like. 'Of course he would think I was staring at her' I inwardly groaned. To further embarrass myself I found myself stuttering out "I wasn—that not." I could feel myself getting redder. "What were we talking about again." I ask, trying to get my bearings.

Yatsuhashi chuckled "Headmaster's speech."

"Didn't sound very welcoming." I answer; the girl's scent no longer distracting me. "What about you? Did it fill you with glee?"

The man made a cough noise. "I actually didn't hear all of it, I got lost in one of the hallways. A teacher had to direct me to the ballroom." There was a sheepness in the man's voice, but his heart was still calm, no blood rushing to his face to form an embarrassing blush. 'Lucky bastard.'

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But as I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." I repeat, no hesitation. The man stops walking and I knew he was looking at me. I was starting to become nervous. "I have a good memory."

The man made a hmm noise, but laughed, "I'm sure that helps very much with school work."

"I do alright" trying not to think about all the teasing I got at Signal for my good grades.

"I'm sure you're as smart as you are strong." He says continuing to walk. Nothing else was said between us and between my blades weight on my arms and the constant rhythm of this mans heartbeat it didn't seem that bad.

We finally made it to the cliffs. A teacher handing out slips and directing students to different trails, Yatsuhashi and I walked up to the teacher. "Names" he asked, with a loud voice. We gave him our names and he pointed us to follow a trail further up the cliff side. If I thought the school was bad this was worse, every heartbeat was drumming, voices that might as well been shouting asking about teams and directions. Finally Yatsuhashi and I walked further away from the noise that it was easier to think. Standing of the cliff was at least 10 other students and the heartbeat of Headmaster Ozpin and huntress Glynda. There were metal plates on the ground and each student took a spot on one. Sadly the only two spots left open were away from each other. "Good luck my friend." Yatsuhashi says, waving as he went to take his place on the furthest plate. I nodded my head.

The headmaster seemed to be waiting for something sipping on his coffee with three sugars, small amount of milk. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He says in the same bored tone he gave yesterday's speech.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today." Huntress Glynda says. 'Great' I thought 'just what I need teammates to try and coddle me.'

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." He says his coffee swooshing in his ceramic cup. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." 'FUCK' I thought, my heartbeat as well as everyone else spiking up a bit, even Yatsuhashi. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." 'Great pep talk,' I thought, listening as the people around me were trying desperately to calm down. The wind began to pick up and a familiar smell of perfume tickled my nose. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path contain several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." I nodded trying my best to focus on the situation at hand.

"Are there any question?" Nervous hearts shutter, breathing stopped, sweat beginning to form, but there were no questions "Good take your position."


End file.
